


"Those Psychos are at it again!"

by Lola_Rose_Robins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, But Not A Major Role, FBI, Federal Agents, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Jack is there, Jack kline - Freeform, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), POV FBI Agents, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Rose_Robins/pseuds/Lola_Rose_Robins
Summary: Two FBI agents, Paul Cortán and Felicia Addams, have been tasked with monitoring the notorious Winchester brothers. Up to this point, it had always been a desk job, but when they are suddenly sent out into the field, they run into their charges, face to face.Or how would you react if someone you've been following on a screen for years is suddenly standing in front of you.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	"Those Psychos are at it again!"

**Author's Note:**

> tw: blood, violence (it's the hunting vampires part)

Most of the FBI headquarters knows about the two brothers travelling the country, impersonating them. But why would they want to stop them? Sure, they occasionally kill people, but strangely enough, after they’ve come and gone, the mysterious killings in these areas seem to stop. Almost like these boys are not just on a rampage killing at random, but are actually targeting strange murderers. The strangest thing is, they’re actually solving the murders.

The agents know they should probably arrest them, since they are technically murderers, but they are doing their dirty work for them, making progress in their name and most of all; giving them a good reputation. The least they can do is put some agents on them to monitor their movements.

—

“Hey, Cortán! Look at this.” Agent Addams turned around in her swivel chair to show her partner the newspaper she had been reading.

“Huh, looks like those psychos have caught the heart-stealing killer…cool.” Paul Cortán turned back to his own computer and opened up a spreadsheet, where he inserted the date, location, and a short description of the incident as Addams read aloud. The two of them had been tracking the Winchester brothers for quite some time now. Those two boys had become quite the legend at the office by now, they keep popping up everywhere, attempts at arresting them have all failed miserably, one would almost begin to wonder if these guys were even human at all. What with their occasional fast travel time, like they were somehow teleporting, or the appearance that they were in two places at once, as if they had a pair of doppelgängers running around. Something wasn’t entirely natural about them.

The two of them prepared for the many phonically they would have to make today, and the mountain of paperwork that would have to be done to properly document this incident.

Paul sighed he put down the phone and opened up his inbox, he had finally found some store owner in the vicinity of the incident who happened to have caught something, anything on their security cameras. He went through the video, examined it closely. Yep, there they are, the Winchesters. But wait…

Paul paused the video and tapped his partner on the shoulder. She turned around and together they watched the few seconds of video go by frame by frame, four men walked through the frame. Two of them were clearly recognisable as Sam and Dean Winchester, but the other two were new faces. One of the two was a rather tall man, yet not as tall as either Winchester brother, with messy black hair and a tan trench coat, the other was quite short and had a hairstyle similar to Sam Winchester’s. Who were these guys? New recruits?

Felicia Addams searched the video and eventually found what she was looking for, a single frame where the faces of the two new men were clearly visible, and screenshotted it. She sent it to her own computer anduploaded the faces to her database. As the facial recognition software ran its course, Cortán and Addams decided now was the perfect time for some lunch.

—

“You think the computer came up with something on those guys?”

“Hmm, let’s see.” Addams opened up the tab just as the message flashed across the screen, Match Found.

“Okay, look’s like we got something at least…let’s see, short guy, not much on him, just some janitor that went missing from Crawford Hall back in 2007, following some strange deaths there, so definitely up the boy’s alley. Now the other one…damn.”

“What is it?” Paul pulled his chair closer and sat down, looking at the screen over his partner’s shoulder.

“His name’s Jimmy Novak. Went missing in 2008 from his home, left his wife and daughter behind. Apparently the wife voiced some concerns that he was hallucinating about angels or something. In 2011 he’d apparently gone full on insane, just going around killing people and calling himself God, there’s videos….These guys have some history.”

“No wonder they’re hanging out with the Winchesters then, let’s just hope this doesn’t change anything.”

“Yeah, let’s.”

——

Just another day at the office for Paul Cortán and Felicia Addams. Apparently the Winchesters and their new recruits had killed some psychopath in Baltimore, which was pretty close by actually.

“Addams! Cortán!” Their boss’ voice rang through the office. The two agents looked first at each other and then over the low wall of their cubicle. Their boss was quickly approaching them, she didn’t look too mad, which was a relief, but she did look like she was about to give some orders, which was slightly concerning. The two of them got up to face her and immediately got two envelopes pushed into their hands.

“The Winchesters are at it again, I want you two to go over there and monitor them. Is that clear?”

“Yes ma’am, Baltimore, right?” Addams quickly asked, they definitely did not want to be wrong about the location, if they messed that up they’d be in big trouble.

“That is correct.” She smiled briefly before turning around and walking away again.

Paul and Felicia both let out breaths they didn’t know they’d been holding and silently grabbed their laptops and some files, “so, looks like we’re back in the field, huh. Been a while…excited?”

Felicia just hummed her acknowledgement and the two agents got in their car and were on their way to Baltimore half an hour later.

——

_Baltimore_

They sat in their motel room, checking their laptops for any more data on the Winchesters. They may be in the same city right now, but they still had to find them, somehow. The headlights of a car briefly illuminated the dark ceiling as it pulled into the parking lot. The agents didn’t think much of it, people arrive at motels all the time, they themselves had arrived at a motel earlier that day, until they heard the voices. These voices were familiar, not because they were the voices of friends, family or coworkers, but because they had heard these voices nearly every week, in the few recorded interviews that existed with the Winchester brothers. These voices were undeniably theirs.

“Well, shit.” Felicia whispered, but Paul shushed her, trying to listen to what the voices had to say.

“Ugh, why did we take him again?”

“Because he’s useful, Sammy.”

“Still, at least Cas stays quiet most of the time.”

Cas? Neither of the two missing guys was named Cas…maybe they changed their names, they must have.

“Shut up, Sammy.”

“Yeah, shut up Samsquatch.”

“You too.”

It was quiet again as the four men entered their room, which just so happened to be the one next-door.

“What do we do now?” Addams whispered.

“Let’s just wait until they fall asleep and then we plant a tracker on their car.”

Three hours later they could both clearly hear snoring coming from the next room over. Addams woke up her partner and together they quietly crept out the door.

“Shit!”

The two men that weren’t the Winchesters, Jimmy Novak and the nameless janitor were standing by the car, just talking to each other and looking up at the sky.

“Do these guys even sleep? What the hell!”

They had todo something now, as to not seem suspicious, so they started heading for the ice machine.

“Cheer up, lil’ brother, I’m sure he didn’t mean it!” The shorter of the two men said. Brother? None of the reports had said anything about the two men being related at all, let alone brothers.

“What makes you so sure of that, Gabriel?”

“Because he loves you, Cassie. He’d never purposefully hurt you, and if he does, I’ll hurt him right back.”

Okay, something strange was going on here.

They didn’t hear anything after that, since they had now wandered out of earshot and could hardly turn back around without being suspicious. So they kept walking and got their ice. As they walked back, they saw the two men enter the motel room, leaving the car unwatched. This was their chance; Cortán quickly planted the tracker on the underside of the vehicle as Addams placed a small microphone on a side window. The whole matter was done in under a minute and the two of them were up and walking again before anyone would have noticed them.

——

Felicia and Paul sat in their room, shrouded in darkness as to avoid suspicion. Felicia had her laptop opened and was setting up the programs they would need to be able to follow the Winchesters wherever they went. Paul was busy doing Paul things, which essentially meant he was doing sudokus. After everything was set up, the two agents went to sleep.

The next morning they left their room to find the parking lot devoid of any Impalas, the Winchesters had left early. But that was no reason to worry, they had the tracker now. Paul and Felicia strolled over to the closest diner and enjoyed their pancake breakfast as Felicia took out her laptop once again to check in on their charges, they appeared to be going west. After breakfast they packed their bags and a buttload of food, for this might be one hell of a road trip.

15 hours later the Winchesters had finally stopped just outside this town called Lebanon. Paul and Felicia were only 5 hours behind, plenty of time catch up.

When they finally got to the location, there was nothing. Just an old, abandoned factory building. No homes, no cars, and most importantly; no Winchesters.

“What the hell.”

“Yeah, you right. Where the hell are they? The gps clearly says they’re here, we should be right on top of them.”

At that point their heads shoot up and they share a look. On top of them, they are literally on top of them.

Paul is the first one to voice their common thought, “Underground.”

“Underground,” Felicia repeats, nodding more to herself than to Paul.

As one, they move out and start looking around for any doors or windows through which to enter the underground home. They soon find that the factory has nothing to do with it and that the entrance is somewhere outside.

“Fell,” Paul whispers harshly. Felicia turns around to see her partner standing knee-deep in the ground. As she comes closer, she finds that he is actually standing on some stairs that lead a short distance down, with a large metal door at the bottom. This door was significantly less dusty and covered in cobwebs than the rest of the buildings around it, this has to be it.

Paul tries the door first, but it doesn’t budge. Just as Felicia moves in to try and open it for herself, the door is opened from the inside by a rather startled looking teenager. The teen, who must be about 20 years old, tries to close the door in their faces, but Felicia quickly sticks her steel-toed boot between the door and the frame. The boy sprints away and Paul and Felicia enter.

Wow, they were not expecting this. The underground home is so much larger than they initially thought it would be, and from the looks of it, it spread out far and wide in many different directions. Tunnels and hallways undoubtedly led to more rooms, possibly as large, if not larger than this one. There were no cars outside, so there must be a parking garage. Bedrooms, to house all the people living here. In the distance, a library was visible.

“Damn.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Thumping footsteps and a loud voice on the ground beneath pulled them out of their trance, “who the hell are you people? What do you want‽”

“Ehm….hi. I’m Paul, this is Felicia.”

“What are ya playing at? Paul and Felicia? You demons or something?”

“Demons‽ What, no! We’re FBI!”

“Oh.”

An awkward silence fell, in which both parties tried to process what just transpired. The agents thought about the implication that they were demons, the Winchesters thought about what the FBI could possibly be doing on their doorstep.

Almost like she could sense the discomfort, Felicia spoke up, “We’re not here to arrest you. We just want to talk.”

The two Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean, leaned towards each other and a whispered conversation was held between them.

“Alright, fine. Come down. But no weapons!” Felicia and Paul both took out their guns and placed them on the floor, by the front door, before descending the stairs and following their hosts into the (massive) library.

Dean pulled out two chairs and placed them in the centre of the room, “sit.” The agents did so.

“Now talk.”

“Well, so it all started about 11 years ago, when we started noticing a pattern. Wherever there were strange murder cases no one could solve, you guys would eventually show up, or other people like you I guess, and when you left, the murders would stop. Now our first boss didn’t like this a lot, he just saw you guys as murderers and wanted you behind bars no matter what. But we, as regular employees, may have kinda started taking credit for some of the things you guys did, so we were a bit reluctant to go out and actually arrest you. Sure, there were some guys that tried, I’m certain you’ve met a few. Then we got a new boss a few months back, who believed you guys were good people. She told us to monitor you, make sure you stayed on the right path. She mentioned some books that are supposed to be about you…by some guy….whatshisname?”

“Ecklund?” Felicia guessed.

“Edlund. Carver Edlund.” Sam said dryly.

“Yes! Yeah, that’s him. So you know him?”

“You don’t even know the half of it.”

“Ah.”

—

Dean took Sam aside and whispered, “You trust ‘em?”

“I don’t think they have any bad intentions. I mean, just look at them.”

They turned to look at the two agents as Paul tried to explain sudoku to Cas and jack, both of whom had the same puzzled expression on their faces. Felicia was showing Gabriel all the cool gadgets she had in her suitcase.

Sam and Dean came to the conclusion that they were harmless. They walked back over to the table and sat down.

“So, what’s your plan now?”

“Well, our boss just wants us to monitor you guys and send a report every once in a while. Maybe we could strike a deal?”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Well, the way I see it, there’s two options here. One; we exchange phone numbers and after every case you send us a text with all the info, or two; we keep following you around everywhere you go and do all the paperwork ourselves.”

“Well, how about we take you two on a hunt with us and then you decide if you still want to follow us everywhere.”

“Deal.”

——

_Four days later_

Sam came waltzing into the library, newspaper in hand, “Alright, so get this. There’s been a string of exsanguinate bodies in Kansas City, that’s practically in our backyard. From the looks of it, it’s just a simple hunt, some vamps got out of line. Perfect for beginners.”

Paul and Felicia were only slightly confused by this statement, after four days of reading about nothing _but_ supernatural creatures and how to kill the, the prospect of vampires wasn’t too shocking anymore. Not that they believed in that kind stuff…

—

The warehouse stood cold and empty. It was located near the city centre, but the area it was in was generally pretty quiet, not many people around. The sun was setting slowly as the group of hunters waited in their cars outside. They had three cars now, making it easier for them to cover all exits. Sam and Felicia sat in Felicia’s car, with Gabriel in the backseat. Castiel sat in his ‘pimp-mobile’ with Jack. And Dean and Paul sat in the Impala. Three cars, three exits, should be easy enough.

A swift movement inside caught Dean’s eye, and he tapped Paul on the shoulder to notify him. He grabbed the duffel bag from the backseat and dumped it on Paul’s lap, “machete.”

Paul dug out two large blades and handed one to Dean. He was a bit uncertain about this whole thing, this was not entirely according to policy, but if it works, it works.

Dean opened his door quietly and motioned for Paul to do the same, together they stepped out of the car. Dean sent a quick prayer to Cas and Gabe, to notify the others that they were going in. Staying mostly in the shadows, Dean and Paul reached the front door without any problems. Time to go in. Dean turned to Paul one last time, “Cut off the head, ’s the only thing that works.” Paul didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded curtly. They went in.

Immediately there was screaming all around and nails digging into their skin. Paul just swung the blade around, it was in this moment that he was grateful for all those sword fighting lessons he’d had as a kid. With both of their expertise combined, the two men made short work of the group of vampires. Slowly, but surely, they made their way to the centre of the building, slaying every vamp that crossed their path. They walked into the centre room just as Cas was smiting the nest leader.

“Damnit Cas! I wanted that one!” Dean called out, half joking.

“Well, I got here first, Dean.” Cas answered.

“Geez, guys. I didn’t even know this was a competition,” Gabe said as he came strolling into the room, covered in blood. He sure had some fun out there.

Together they did one last sweep of the building, killing off any strays they found hanging around, before getting back in their cars and heading home again.

—

Back at the bunker, and one very thorough cleaning shooter later, they all sat around the war-room table, discussing their last hunt. Paul and Felicia found that they had actually enjoyed themselves, for once.

“So you’re saying all this,” Paul gestured vaguely towards the library, “it’s all real? And you guys hunt it?”

“Yep.”

“Awesome!”

“Can we join‽”

That caught the Winchesters off guard, they had expected that a hunt, even one as simple as this one, would scare the agents off, send them back to their office, where they’d be safe behind a desk. Instead they wanted to join them, become hunters themselves. They were good at it, they had to admit.

“Sure. I mean, you can always become a hunter, with the right information and skill anyone could.”

“Yeah, but, like. Can we stay here?”

The hunters thought about it for a while before nodding, “Sure, why the hell not. At least you two can bring some extra money to the table, with you FBI jobs.”

“Thanks!” Paul yelled in excitement.

Felicia just laughed and noted, “I guess we found secret option number three. Join you guys and get the data that way.”

—

It was nice, having more people around the bunker again. Sam loved his family, of course, but sometimes he missed the days of the bunker being a hunter hotspot, it was nice to have some of that back. Paul and Felicia turned out to be quite talented at hunting, and soon they wouldn’t bat an eye to take on a powerful demon or a stray angel.

When word got around in the hunters community that the Winchesters were taking people in, more young hunters showed up, eager to learn. Not every one could stay of course, but Sam finally got to fulfil his wish of setting up a network of hunters, to have them all working together, or at least communicating.


End file.
